


Moony or Padfoot?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Who shall it be?





	Moony or Padfoot?

Our tale starts a few months before Harry Potter's birth, Lily and James are deciding who should be his godfather.

James said, "It has to be Padfoot."

Lily asked, "What about Moony though?"

James pondered, "Let me think about it. Moony is strict and boring, while Padfoot is rebellious and fun."

Lily exclaimed, "Moony is not boring!"

James sarcastically stated, "Uh huh, sure he's not."

Lily went on, "And I don't want Padfoot corrupting our infant son."

James smirked. "Corrupting? Padfoot may be a bit of a bad boy, but he would never corrupt our baby son."

Lily sighed. "Whatever, we need to consider this decision properly."

James inquired, "Who do you want to be godfather, Lil?"

Lily muttered, "Moony."

James suggested, "Let's toss a galleon. Heads for Moony and Tails for Padfoot."

Lily took a galleon out of her pocket and insisted, "On three."

James began, "1."

Lily continued, "2."

They both shouted, "3!"

Lily tossed the coin in the air and caught it with her hand.

James asked, "Well, what did it land on?"

Lily told him, "Tails."

James grinned. "So Padfoot it is then.""


End file.
